In the past, it has been suggested that the impact resistances of blends of thermoplastic polymers and aromatic polycarbonates could be improved by adding a minor amount of a block co-polymer resin. In addition, the use of an acid-modified polyolefin has been suggested to improve the properties of hot melt adhesives. However, the use of an acid-modified polyolefin to increase the impact resistance of thermoplastic polyester/polycarbonate blends has not been suggested.
It has now been discovered that the addition of a minor amount of an acid-modified polyolefin can produce an unexpected increase in the impact resistance of thermoplastic polyester/polycarbonate blends.